vgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoyt Volker
Hoyt Volker 'is the main antagonist of ''Far Cry 3. ''He is described as "armageddon" compared to Vaas Montenegro and is a drug kingpin and brutal human trafficker. He is the leader of the Privateers, a mercenary group which protects Hoyt and his businesses, based around the Southern Island which Hoyt himself rules. According to Dennis, Hoyt was the source of "all evil" happening on the island. History Background Hoyt Volker was born in Johannesburg, South Africa, in 1967 during the Apartheid era. As a child, Hoyt had a tough upbringing due to his father, a diamond miner regularly abusing him. The abuse from Hoyt's father resulted in Hoyt swearing to prove that he was better than his father. After Hoyt allegedly killed his father as revenge for the abuse inflicted on him, he became a member of a consortium of pirates and drug dealers. Determined to take over, Hoyt usurped the pirate boss's leadership by forming an alliance with the rest of the pirates and then brutally executed the pirate leader in front of his family. Around that time, Hoyt had became an international drug dealer and human trafficker, selling people and drugs for large sums of money. At one point prior to 2012, Hoyt discovered the dangerous Rook Islands and took them over with the help of the Privateers, a mercenary group which Hoyt formed. After taking over the islands, Hoyt established the biggest slave, weapons and drug trafficking ring in the South Pacific, which he calls his "life work". Hoyt also met a Rakyat warrior named Vaas Montenegro, who had become addicted to drugs that were brought to the islands by Hoyt's men. Finding potential in him, Hoyt offered him money and power, to which Vaas could not say "no". Vaas came to not only become Hoyt's right-hand man but also became the leader of the Pirates and helped Hoyt with delivering drugs overseas or capturing people for ransom. Hoyt's base of operations is on the Southern Island, which is protected by his bloodthirsty mercenaries, while the North Island was given by Hoyt to be ruled by Vaas and his psychotic pirates. Hoyt would also be associated with a man named Doug, who would trick tourists to come to the islands, where they get captured, held for ransom and sold into slavery. Last but not least, Hoyt also met a hitman named Bambi "Buck" Hughes, who would kill people for Hoyt when he called and in one case purchases a slave from him. Far Cry 3 Hoyt visited Vaas's camp on the North Island to check on his new batches of slaves, which consisted of Jason Brody, Grant Brody, Riley Brody, Oliver Carswell, Keith Ramsay, Liza Snow, Daisy Lee and Vincent Salas, who for some unknown reason was killed by Vaas. Hoyt told Vaas to stop scaring Jason and Grant and asked Vaas to help him with the "rejects". Hoyt then left the scene and then Grant and Jason manage to escape from their cages and try to stealthily escape Vaas's camp and locate their friends and Riley. However, they are discovered by Vaas, who kills Grant, before turning his gun on Jason, who manages to escape and is rescued by Dennis, a member of the Rakyat, who want to see Vaas and Hoyt dead and clean up the islands, which they see as rightfully theirs. At the guidance of CIA agent Willis Huntley, who has been keeping tabs on Hoyt for years, Jason burns Hoyt's drug fields on the North Island to lure Hoyt there as Hoyt tends to travel around the world for business and does not stay on the dangerous islands. The plan was a success and Hoyt came with his personal bodyguards via helicopter to personally oversee Jason's death. He briefly met Vaas and scolded him for not taking matters seriously with Jason, even going as far as telling Vaas that it is by his grace that Vaas's head isn't impaled on the antenna of Hoyt's car but quickly calms down. Hoyt then went to Beras Town, as he believed native sympathizers have stolen and hidden there an important transportation manifest. Although Hoyt did not find the manifest, he still executed most of the natives that live there and burned down their houses. Jason arrived in Beras Town and from an abandoned shack, spied on Hoyt with his camera. Hoyt can be seen ordering his Privateers and two pirates that anyone who helps the natives in the Rook Islands will be killed. Hoyt then made three survivors run across a rice field, filled with mines. Two of the survivors die, with only one survivor managing to cross the field and hiding behind cover. Satisfied, Hoyt left the survivor to be killed by the pirates and left the island with his helicopter. Jason though rescued the survivor and managed to salve almost all of his friends. Then he liberated the North Island by killing most of the pirates, taking over their outposts, killing Buck and finally killing Vaas, avenging his brother Grant. After learning of Vaas's demise, Hoyt began recruiting new mercenaries, as he knew that Jason would come for him. Jason landed with a wingsuit on the Southern Island, silently killed a lone recruited named Foster and took his mercenary uniform to listen to Hoyt's speech, who told his new recruits about his three rules: kill any native on sight, protect his products and give him all their profits. He burned alive a man to show them what would happen if they break his rules. He also promised to reward with an island the one who rids him of Jason, before leaving with his bodyguards. Later Jason, who is posing as Foster, meets Hoyt in his office to give him evidence of traitors within his organization to gain his trust, with the help of a high-ranking Privateer named Sam Becker, who is an undercover CIA operative, working for Huntley. After a small conversation with Jason, Hoyt ordered him to torture a prisoner downstairs, who turns out to be Riley Brody, Jason's brother, originally believed to be dead. He says in a very taunting manner that he will watch the footage, all while smoking and listening to Ride of Valkyries. After Jason reluctantly tortures Riley, Hoyt congratulates him on getting the required information from Riley and asks both Jason and Sam to play poker with him. They accept the invitation and while Hoyt is in his compound, Jason and Sam destroys Hoyt's communications center and blow up his fuel depot, causing chaos in his "Gestappo". Jason and Sam go to Hoyt's compound to play poker with Hoyt, while secretly planning to assassinate him. The first hand ends with Hoyt and Jason winning and Sam losing. Hoyt then takes out his personal knife and stabs Sam in the neck, instantly killing him. He reveals that he knew all along it was Jason in disguise and how he underestimated him, before he tortured his brother and destroyed half of Hoyt's organization. They continue playing cards with Jason betting his life. Jason wins a hand and Hoyt rewards him by forgiving him for his previous actions. He tells him to name his price, saying that everyone has one and points Jason and the rest as puppets while Hoyt points himself as the one who pulls the strings, stating the system was designed to work that way. Jason simply shows more of his resentment towards Hoyt and curses his "system". After Jason loses the next hand, Hoyt tells Jason he will be merciful and will only cut off his fingers every time he loses. Hoyt cuts off Jason's ring finger and then Jason enters a hallucination, in which only the two of them are in a small and dark room. Hoyt and Jason then begin to have a knife fight in which Jason seems to have the upper hand. Hoyt urges him to hurry up, as Riley is in the airport, awaiting to be delivered to a "special" man in Yemen, who likes them young. The statement only angered Jason even more and made him more determined to kill Hoyt. Then Hoyt says that he has powerful friends, who will hunt down Jason if he manages to kill him. Jason brushes off the threat and says they won't find anything left of Hoyt. After Jason stabs Hoyt in the shoulder, Hoyt says that Jason cannot win and that Hoyt holds all the cards. Then Jason asks him why is he so afraid before having one final struggle, after which Jason manages to stab Hoyt in the hip, neck and head, finally ending his life. Jason awakes from his hallucination and finds out that not only he killed Hoyt, but also killed a lot of Hoyt's guards. He fights through the compound to get to the airport, while killing many of Hoyt's men, saves Riley and then the two leave the South Rook island with a helicopter, all while laying fire on Hoyt's men and their nearby camps. It is unknown what happens of the remaining Privateers, who worked for Hoyt. It is possible that after Hoyt's death and the destruction of his organization, some of the remaining privateers left the Rook Islands while others stayed and tried to take over Hoyt's position or all of them were finished off by the Rakyat, who can finally clean up the islands, after the deaths of Vaas and Hoyt and the destruction of their slave and drug businesses. Personality and Traits Killed Victims *'Unnamed Privateer: *'Whole Ship of Hostages:' *'Sam Becker:' Mission Appearances Gallery Trivia Category:Far Cry Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional Leaders Category:Fictional Deceased Category:Fictional Criminals Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists